Tu es fragile
by YMKL
Summary: La rencontre entre un Sasuke supposé fragile et un Naruto qui ne l'était a priori pas. Ils vont se connaître, s'apprivoiser, s'aimer, puis se détester. UA. M.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

« Dis, Sas'ke. Paraît que t'es un génie toi ! Ça te dirait de m'aider samedi à réviser une heure ou deux pour mon rattrapage de maths ? »

A la base, Sasuke n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée d'aider Naruto Uzumaki à valider son épreuve de mathématiques. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole qu'à quelques rares reprises. Pourquoi au juste lui consacrerait-il « une heure ou deux » de son sacro-saint samedi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des amis proches ! Levant alors les yeux vers son analogue, il releva la mine décontenancée du garçon qui venait de l'interpeller dans la cour de l'école. Il réalisa alors que sans s'en rendre compte, à la demande de son interlocuteur il répondit par un long froncement de sourcils qui faisait transparaître une mine contrite et perplexe. Le rouge aux joues, il reprit consistance et toisa son vis-à-vis avec méfiance.

« - Eh… Sasuke, hésita Naruto, détends-toi. Si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas, c'est pas grave ! tenta Naruto afin de détendre le curieux malaise.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais samedi, dit un Sasuke ennuyé. Je te confirme ça ce soir.

\- Dis moi juste l'heure et l'endroit alors et je serai au rendez-vous. Merci en tous cas !

\- Rien n'est sûr. Je vais voir et je te tiens au courant. »

Accordant un rapide au revoir à Naruto, Sasuke le contourna et s'en alla. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se contenta de reprendre sa marche en direction des escaliers. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se résignait à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, quel qu'en fût le motif. Un instant vexé, il haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux au ciel et se rendit au sous-sol de l'école, là où se trouvaient les locaux des associations.

Naruto avait intégré l'Université de Konoha à la rentrée précédente. Sasuke, lui, l'avait intégrée une année auparavant. Seulement, de toutes les associations desquelles les deux étudiants faisaient parti, ils avaient en commun celle réunissant les étudiants originaires de Suna, capitale des contrées orientales. Si les yeux en amande de Sasuke trahissaient ses origines, le physique de Naruto, blond, ne le laissait pas transparaître. Mais Kushina, sa mère, venait de cette région. Malgré une enfance à Oto, deuxième ville des flamboyantes contrées occidentales après Konoha, Naruto avait été bercé dans l'hospitalité et la culture que sa mère avait importées de Suna.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il intégra cette association que Sasuke présidait et ce fut à cet effet qu'ils furent amenés à se fréquenter à quelques rares occasions. Naruto avait appréhendé le tempérament méfiant et – force lui était de le constater – dur à vivre de Sasuke. Ainsi, il ne se formalisa pas de la froideur de sa réaction : le président de son association n'était pas une mauvaise personne – il s'en doutait. Il le soupçonnait juste d'avoir été usé et abusé, adoptant ainsi cette attitude.

Dans un long soupir, il expira la fumée d'une cigarette qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir allumée puis entra dans le local de son association préférée, celle qui promouvait la culture underground des pays septentrionaux et dont il serait bientôt nommé président. Si tout se passait bien. Après tout, il était le seul véritable DJ de son école. Qui mieux que lui pouvait porter les noires couleurs de ladite association ?

Il sourit en croisant les regards de Neji, d'un an son aîné, et Kiba, son plus fidèle camarade, lequel lui tendit un cône de cannabis en rigolant et dont Naruto s'empara en remerciant son ami de son plus beau sourire, ce même sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Et si je mettais du vrai son pour changer ? nargua un Naruto malicieux. »

Un des sets de la composition de Naruto résonna bientôt dans le local, jusque dans les couloirs. Ce soir-là, il ne se coucherait pas avant trois heures du matin, l'esprit embrumé des effluves pernicieuses de l'herbe qu'il aurait fumée.

Le lendemain, il verrait peut-être Sasuke.

Sasuke, lui, ne pouvait pas encore savoir que lorsque plus tard il dirait oui à Naruto, il commettrait une grave erreur.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la cour de l'Université, un étudiant aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche patientait, assis sur un banc. Il avait déjà fumé deux cigarettes. Il avisa son paquet de Marlboro Gold et se rendit compte qu'il ne lui en restait plus qu'une seule. L'exaspération montant, il entreprit de se ronger les ongles afin de soulager son impatience. Et même cela, il le faisait avec le plus grand soin, concentré sur ses cuticules et méticuleux.

Soudain, dans un geste d'inattention, Sasuke se mit à saigner du coin de l'ongle. En portant son pouce à la bouche, il commençait à être en colère : quel genre de personne demandait que l'on lui vienne en aide, pour un cours particulier – prodigué à titre gracieux qui plus est – et ne se présentait pas au rendez-vous ? En levant les yeux au ciel d'un blanc oppressant de nuages, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'aider cet imbécile de Naruto Uzumaki.

Car lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui la veille, Sasuke s'en voulait de la froideur de sa réaction et l'acerbité de son attitude. En soi, il n'avait rien contre le cancre blond. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement adressés la parole, Sasuke trouvait que Naruto était somme toute assez sympathique, bien que ce dernier renvoyait l'impression d'être inaccessible et quelque peu hautain. Naruto devait faire une tête de plus que lui et rien que cela agaçait Sasuke. Ça, et le fait qu'il trouvait son camarade DJ particulièrement beau. Beau, mais inaccessible. Donc agaçant. Et c'est en se faisant cette réflexion que Sasuke se rendit compte du ridicule de son comportement.

Il se saisit alors de son téléphone, soupira longuement et composa via l'application Messenger l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il le lit avant de l'envoyer :

« 14 heures à l'Ecole ».

Trouvant son message quelque peu froid et impersonnel, il y accola un simple « :) ». Naruto n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Il se fit alors la réflexion que si, il lui donnerait deux heures de son temps le lendemain. Une moue enfantine se dessina sur son visage et il en rit. Finalement il ferait l'effort d'être agréable avec Naruto.

« Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, dit-il pour lui même ».

En effet, Sasuke vivait mal le fait d'habiter seul. Il était bien entouré à l'Université mais ne voyait personne en dehors de ses murs. En réalité, il avait compté répondre positivement à la requête de Naruto dès le départ. Seulement, le Sasuke Uchiha qu'il était ne devait surtout pas le laisser transparaître. Alors il se montra désagréable. Mais dans sa solitude, il était suffisamment lucide et savait en son for intérieur qu'au fond de lui, il était heureux que Naruto le sollicitât. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit le cœur un peu plus léger à l'idée de passer son après-midi avec quelqu'un, mais un peu plus lourd de l'appréhension et de l'impatience qu'il ressentait à la perspective de ce qu'il considérait comme étant « l'événement de son week-end ».

Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées de la veille par une vibration contre sa cuisse. Arquant un sourcil, il se rendit compte que c'était son téléphone. Le sortant de sa poche, il lut les quelques mots qui provoquèrent son ire :

« Désolé j'ai trop fumé avec Neji et Kiba hier. On remet ça à demain ? »

Rageant, il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, se saisit de son sac à dos et d'une cigarette, la porta à son bec et l'alluma tout en marchant. Il s'arrêta dans sa marche rapide et saccadée, posa une main sur sa hanche et tira sur le tabac.

Inspirer profondément la fumée, en en emplissant ses poumons, le détendit. Oui, se dit-il, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être irrité contre ce qui aux yeux d'autres ne constituerait rien. Il eut alors une pensée presqu'affectueuse pour le Naruto qu'il s'était préparé à gronder. Il rentra lentement chez lui, la tête baissée sur l'écran de son téléphone alors qu'il écrivait au dit garçon que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il mentit même en rajoutant qu'il avait lui-même eu un empêchement et qu'il avait été sur le point de l'en informer.

Lorsqu'ils se verraient le lendemain, Sasuke ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière.

Mais de cela, il ne s'en mordrait les doigts que bien des semaines plus tard.

* * *

« Rendez-vous chez moi, au 157 rue Saint Sannin vers 11h si tu veux. C'est au deuxième étage. Le code est B4519. A toute à l'heure et merci encore mec ! »

Après avoir rangé son téléphone, Sasuke sourit, excité à l'idée d'aller chez Naruto. En réalité, il aurait pu aller chez n'importe qui, cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Il était juste sincèrement content de passer la journée avec quelqu'un. Alors oui, même si Naruto Uzumaki et lui n'étaient pas réellement amis mais seulement de simples connaissances – qui néanmoins s'appréciaient – cela suffisait à son contentement.

Comme il était dimanche, il se contenta de porter un short de sport noir qui lui arrivait à la moitié des cuisses, un léger polo blanc et ses espadrilles en toile et en lin, taupes. Dans son sac à dos il mit ses notes de cours de mathématiques de l'année dernière ainsi que les fiches qu'il avait rédigées avec soin et qu'il partagerait avec Naruto à condition qu'il se conduise bien avec lui. Là encore, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il les lui lèguerait.

C'était en réalité Naruto qui lui rendait service en le tirant de sa langue monotonie.

Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu sans tâche et le soleil y régnait majestueusement. Il décida donc de ne pas prendre le métro et lui préféra une marche agréable dans les rues arborées qui le séparaient du domicile de Naruto d'une vingtaine minute. La semaine ayant été particulièrement morose et capricieuse s'agissant du temps qu'il faisait, les riverains semblaient s'être donnés rendez-vous dans les belles ruelles de la ville qui en jouxtaient les parcs et les squares verdoyants. Les maîtres promenaient leurs chiens et les parents leurs enfants.

Arrivé à l'angle d'un long boulevard qu'il lui faudrait longer, il sorti ses lunettes de soleil Persol de son sac, en essuya soigneusement les verres et les porta. Il était très content et, guilleret, il pressa machinalement le pas afin de combler le plus rapidement possible les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient désormais du lieu de son rendez-vous. De très bonne humeur, il s'arrêta même à une boulangerie et y acheta quelques viennoiseries et du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Il avait à présent atteint l'un des carrefours du long boulevard qui était adjacent à la rue Saint Sannin, il leva la tête afin de lire le numéro : 175. Il marcha alors en sens inverse pour enfin arriver au 157. Il prit un instant afin de lire sur son téléphone le code qu'il avait oublié, le composa et monta au deuxième étage. Une fois sur le palier, il ne savait pas quelle direction prendre et contre laquelle des nombreuses portes il devrait frapper.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait toujours pas par quel hasard Naruto choisit ce moment-là pour aller à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il demanda à Naruto comment il avait su qu'il était arrivé, son camarade lui répondit qu'il ne saurait pas le dire. Il le sentit seulement. Plusieurs mois plus tard, avec du recul, Sasuke repenserait à cet épisode anodin avec beaucoup d'amertume : un impitoyable destin, plus fort que lui, s'était mis en marche ce jour-là.

Et c'était à travers la personne de Naruto Uzumaki qu'il allait le piétiner.

* * *

D'un grand sourire, Naruto invita Sasuke à entrer dans son petit studio. L'appartement était très petit comparé à celui qu'occupait Sasuke. Plus tard, Naruto lui dirait qu'il faisait quatorze mètres-carré. Les murs étaient peints de gris et un petit comptoir séparait le petit coin cuisine et la salle de bain du petit espace principal, lequel était composé d'un canapé gris apparemment convertible et d'une table basse blanche. Sur la table baisse reposait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés un portefeuille, un grinder à cannabis, des feuilles à rouler du tabac, un paquet de cigarettes Philip Morris et une enceinte sans-fil Bose. En face du canapé enfin était un tabouret qui servait de support au MacBook Air de Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur le MacBook de Naruto. Sur son navigateur Internet, plusieurs onglets étaient ouverts : Facebook, Soundcloud, plusieurs pages Wikipédia concernant des maisons de mode et de haute couture, ainsi que le site de vidéos à la demande Netflix. Justement, Naruto avait mis sur pause le manga qu'il regardait avant l'arrivée de Sasuke : Full Metal Alchemist. Sasuke sourit : il en était lui aussi fan. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en remarquant que les graphismes des personnages et des images étaient de moindre qualité que dans ses souvenirs. Comprenant, il dit à Naruto :

« Tu viens de commencer à regarder j'imagine, non ? »

Naruto prit quelques secondes avant de saisir ce dont il s'agissait. Remarquant le regard de Sasuke dirigé vers l'écran de son ordinateur, il passa un bras derrière la tête en se grattant le dos du crâne et sourit :

« Hé hé, oui, j'adore ce manga. Je l'ai commencé ce matin, on m'en a dit tellement de bien. Tu connais ?

\- Oui, mais tu devrais arrêter tout de suite, répondit Sasuke. Tu regardes de la merde.

\- Ah bon ? Mais on m'a dit qu'il était ouf ! marquant une pause il reprit : Et des premiers épisodes que j'ai regardés, ça a l'air génial ! Non ?

\- Le manga dont cette adaptation est tirée est effectivement génial. Mais cette adaptation-ci, en particulier, est nulle. Tu devrais regarder Brotherhood. Elle est plus fidèle à l'histoire originelle.

\- Aaaah, je savais qu'il y avait une histoire dans l'genre. Eh ben, heureusement que tu me l'as dit. Bon baah, va pour Brotherhood ! Merci mec ! »

Remerciant Sasuke, il le contourna puis quitta la page en question pour sélectionner l'adaptation adéquate. Lorsqu'il le fit, il mit l'image sur arrêt puis s'excusa à nouveau auprès de Sasuke afin qu'il le laisse passer puis rejoignit son coin cuisine. Il en sortit un verre à thé, dans la pure confection orientale et s'affaira à préparer du café. Cela fit sourire Sasuke et il le lui dit :

« Toi aussi tu bois ton café dans un verre à thé, façon Suna ?

\- Ouais mec, répondit Naruto. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'à Suna, tout le monde fait comme ça. On boit tous notre café dans des verres à thé, l'informa Sasuke.

\- Et ben j'dois sûrement tenir ça de ma mère, sourit Naruto. Justement, il est pour toi celui là, dit-il en lui tendant le verre désormais rempli de la boisson chaude.

\- C'est gentil, remercia Sasuke. »

Il saisit le verre que Naruto lui tendait et s'assit sur le canapé, face à la table basse. Son hôte enjamba les genoux de son invité afin de prendre place de l'autre côté du meuble, croisa les jambes sur le sofa et s'adossa contre le coussin qui reposait dans le creux que formait le dossier du canapé avec le mur à sa droite. Trouvant la posture de Naruto peu propice au travail, Sasuke ne dit rien et commença à sortir ses affaires du sac à dos dont il s'était débarrassé un instant plus tôt afin de signifier à son hôte qu'il était temps de commencer. L'élève pour la journée ne sembla même pas remarquer que Sasuke avait fini de disposer ses affaires sur la table basse. Au lieu de ça, il se saisit de son portefeuille ainsi que du nécessaire à rouler un joint sur le plateau qui reposait sur la table et s'affaira à cette entreprise. Ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de son tuteur :

« Tu fais quoi exactement, là ? »

Sasuke semblait enfin s'être rappelé à la mémoire de son hôte qui, quelque peu incrédule le questionna du regard, avant de remarquer ce vers quoi celui de Sasuke était dirigé.

« Ah, ça ? Laisse, ça me fait pas grand chose de toutes façons. C'est mon premier de la journée, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis pas venu ici pour ça, trancha Sasuke. Et encore moins pour travailler avec toi dans ces conditions.

\- Je te jure mec que ça me fait rien. Tu me connais, non ? Et puis, si on doit faire des maths toute la journée, j'aurai bien besoin de ça pour que ma tête explose pas, tenta Naruto en rigolant. Promis ça changera rien ! »

Résigné, Sasuke fit néanmoins une moue peu convaincue avant de lever les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude, ce qui fit sourire son hôte. Lorsque ce dernier tenta de détendre son invité avec un : « Rhoo alleez, fais pas cette tête », de dédain Sasuke arqua un sourcil pour la forme, puis lui rendit une légère esquisse de sourire… qu'il retira dès la seconde où Naruto appuya sur le bouton « Play » de son ordinateur et lança ce faisant le premier épisode de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. Cette fois-ci, parole de Sasuke, le blond allait en prendre pour son grade :

« Ah non, hors de question ! lança un Sasuke intraitable. Il est hors de question qu'on regarde le manga. Je suis venu ici pour travailler avec toi, alors on va travailler.

\- Mais mec, répondit Naruto, pris au dépourvu. Mec, ça va, c'est rien qu'un épisode, ça va pas nous tuer ! On a toute la journée pour taffer !

\- Et qui est-ce qui t'as dit qu'on avait toute la journée ? Tu m'avais demandé si j'étais disponible pour une heure ou deux et là, il ne te reste plus que quarante ou une heure et quarante minutes, cingla Sasuke. J'ai des choses à faire en plus, rajouta-t-il. »

En réalité, Sasuke n'avait rien d'autre à faire ce jour-là. Comme aucun autre dimanche avant celui-ci d'ailleurs. Mais ça, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce dernier baissa un moment les yeux, toisa Sasuke puis se résigna en un long soupir :

« D'accord, d'accord. Bon, on fait vite alors, comme ça dans une heure et demi tu t'en vas et je peux regarder mon manga. »

A cet instant précis, Sasuke ressentit une impression qu'il ressentirait tous les jours qui suivraient celui-là. Evidemment, lorsque les jours en questions finiraient par s'arrêter au bout de quelques mois, il s'en voudrait énormément, d'avoir ressenti cette impression, cette première fois.

Car oui, à cet instant précis, Sasuke ressentit l'envie de rester. Naruto n'y était pour rien : derrière cette envie résidait la peur de retourner à la vacuité d'un quotidien morne et monotone.

Enfant, ses parents l'avaient toujours privé des après-midi ou des nuits chez ses amis. Non seulement il devait étudier, mais en plus « on n'est jamais certain du genre de personnes que peuvent être les parents de nos amis », arguaient ses parents. Là, pour la première fois, il pourrait regarder un manga avec un camarade. Et le pervers hasard qui provoqua cette rencontre avec Naruto fit tellement bien les choses que, lorsque Sasuke était en classe de troisième et que ses parents lui interdirent pour la première fois d'aller coucher chez ses amis, c'était justement pour regarder ce même manga ! Cette pensée se rappelant au souvenir de Sasuke, il eu soudainement un goût amer dans la bouche et déglutit difficilement.

Après tout, il pouvait bien lâcher un peu de leste pour une fois ? Et puis, Naruto semblait le lui proposer le plus naturellement du monde. Pour se rassurer, il se dit qu'il ferait alors une exception, mais cette fois-ci seulement.

« Bon, ok. Va pour cette fois. Mais rien qu'un seul épisode. Et après on s'y met sérieusement. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent l'espace d'un court instant, puis sa bouche se transforma en un large sourire. Gagné, se dit-il. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre derechef au travail ! Il tendit le bras en direction de Sasuke et de sa main il lui apposa une tape sur l'épaule et la serra dans un geste viril et amical. Il dit :

« Voooilà le Sas'ke que j'aime ! »

Se gardant de rétorquer qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer ce Sasuke là car de toutes les manières il n'en connaissait aucun, ledit Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois, et désigna l'écran de l'ordinateur. D'un geste, Naruto appuya sur un bouton et la vidéo pouvait débuter.

Aucun des deux garçons ne se rendit compte que les oreilles de Sasuke avaient rougi.

Sasuke, lui, aurait mieux fait de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Après trois épisodes, deux cafés chacun et un joint de cannabis à deux, il était désormais près de treize heures. Happé par le manga, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de vouloir regarder la suite. Et force lui était de le constater, Sasuke ne put résister à l'envie de rejoindre son camarade dans son élan, comme si lui-même découvrait ce manga pour la première fois. Il se leva même, le plus naturellement du monde, afin qu'ils se resservissent du café. Et cela, Naruto ne le releva même pas et accueilli son verre lui aussi, le plus naturellement du monde. Seule une bruyante sensation de faim les rappela à l'ordre et leur fit comprendre que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Naruto qui prit les devants et se fit porte-parole de la raison :

« Mec, c'que j'te propose c'est qu'on mange un bout et qu'après on se met au taf directement, ok ? »

Peu habitué à un Naruto sérieux, Sasuke acquiesça en opinant de la tête, d'un geste entendu.

« T'as quoi à manger ? demanda-t-il cependant.

\- Bof, des pâtes, du riz, de la sauce pesto rosso et du fromage, répondit Naruto. Mais j'ai pas trop envie. Ca te dis qu'on se fasse livrer un truc ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit Sasuke, nonchalant. Tu veux qu'on commande quoi ?

\- Des tacos ? Works for you ?

\- Tacos it is then !

\- Ok, top ! Juste je me fais avec l'ordi un virement rapidos de mon livret à mon compte et je commande. Voyant Sasuke tourner sa tête face au mur opposé, il ajouta, d'un regard amical : T'inquiète mec, tu peux regarder, j'te fais confiance ! »

Cela fit autant plaisir à Sasuke que le surprit. Mais ce qui le surprît le plus fût l'état des finances de Naruto dont le compte courant avoisinait les moins quatre cent euros.

« Laisse, je vais commander. »

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite. Cependant, lorsqu'il réalisa l'intention de son tuteur, sa réaction oscilla entre le sourire gêné et le refus motivé par sa fierté. Lisant dans son hésitation, Sasuke l'assura :

« Ca ne me pose aucun problème, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais pas un rond non plus la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu mon virement du mois que vendredi, t'inquiète. »

Bredouillant des remerciements, Naruto tenu à mettre un point d'honneur à l'inviter la prochaine fois.

N'étant résolument pas productifs, ils mirent un quart d'heure à convenir du restaurant duquel ils se feraient livrer, pour revenir à leur choix initial. En réalité, Sasuke n'était pas un habitué de cette galette mexicaine, aussi laissa-t-il Naruto décider pour lui. Une fois la commande passée, ce dernier regarda Sasuke avait un sourire demandeur et son professeur entendit sa requête muette :

« Oui, d'accord, on peut se mater un épisode en attendant la commande si ça te fait tant plaisir. »

Naruto, impressionné que son vis-à-vis ait lu si vite dans son regard, répondit en serrant les lèvres en avant tout en plissant les yeux et haussant les sourcils, dans une expression fièrement impressionnée et mit en marche l'épisode suivant. Ils furent coupés à la réception de leur déjeuner et poursuivirent le visionnage de la vidéo tout en mangeant goulûment leurs tacos. Ceux-ci finis, Naruto se leva, enjamba à nouveau Sasuke et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine afin de préparer deux cafés qu'il posa sur la table basse, puis adressa à Sasuke une dernière requête : il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient, à nouveau, regarder un ultime épisode en fumant une cigarette, le temps de la digestion.

Si Sasuke commençait à se demander si son camarade n'abusait pas sérieusement de sa patience, Naruto, lui, se fit la réflexion qu'il découvrait un côté de Sasuke qu'il appréciait réellement. En effet, le brun, en sa présence, était moins sur la défensive, plus avenant et plus détendu. Il commençait à apprécier ces quelques moments passés avec Sasuke qui, bien que anodins, n'en restaient pas moins agréables. Il le lui dit d'ailleurs :

« Tu sais mec, ça me fait plaisir de passer un moment aussi chill avec toi. En fait, je me croyais pas capable de passer plus de dix minutes avec toi sans avoir envie de te tuer, rit Naruto tout sourire. Vraiment, tu es calme, posé, tu donnes pas l'impression que t'as envie d'égorger tout l'monde. Et encore merci d'être venu m'aider, même si ça se passe paaas vraiment comment on avait prévu, conclut-il avec un sourire sincère. »

Sasuke eut du mal à bredouiller de maladroits « de rien » et « il n'y a pas de quoi ». Naruto eut même droit à un faible « t'es bête ».

Après un ultime épisode, ils sortirent leurs affaires respectivement et mirent au travail. Sasuke, touché par les mots de Naruto, était déterminé à l'idée de lui faire réussir son examen. Car Naruto avait malgré lui, en toute sincérité, percé les défenses de son futur ami.

Sasuke, lui, se rendrait compte plus tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser attendrir.

* * *

« Voilà, on a fini la première partie du programme. A ce stade, tu devrais normalement être capable d'avoir un sept sur vingt, annonça Sasuke.

\- Sept ? A peine ? lâcha un Naruto paniqué. Mais tu viens de dire qu'on a fini la moitié du programme !

\- Oui, mais il reste la deuxième moitié et, à partir de là, des heures d'entrainement et d'exercices à réaliser. »

Naruto baissa la tête, dépité : il ne verrait décidément jamais le bout de ce long chemin de croix mathématique. Sasuke, devant le désarroi de son camarade, porta une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. La seconde d'après, il retira sa paume, étonné par son propre geste. Naruto l'observa et sembla l'interroger du regard. Ils restèrent quelques temps à se scruter, à se sonder. Naruto fit un léger sourire, presque tendre, signifiant à Sasuke qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à son geste, malgré le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé pour le moment mais le feraient plus tard.

Pour le moment, cela n'avait pas encore l'importance ni l'ampleur que ce fait prendrait dans quelques semaines.

« Dis Sas'ke, tu veux rester manger avec moi ? On pourrait faire quelques exercices et se mater un ou deux épisodes avant de se quitter, proposa Naruto. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'y remettre dès maint'nant.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'y est réellement mis à qu'à quinze heures et il est bientôt vingt heures trente. Pourquoi pas, lui concéda Sasuke.

\- Top ! dit Naruto en se levant. Je vais faire des pâtes au pesto. C'est moi qui régale, rit-il.

\- Attends, dit Sasuke. Je préfère d'abord jeter un œil à ton frigo. »

Devant le mini frigidaire de Naruto, Sasuke se stoppa net : il était d'un vide sidéral. Non, en réalité, quelques commissions le parsemaient çà et là, mais rien qui ne présageât d'un bon repas. Il retourna à son sac à dos sous l'œil interrogateur de Naruto, en sortit son portefeuille et tendit sa carte bleue à Naruto. Toujours sous le coup de l'incompréhension, ce dernier ne comprit rien avant que son vis à vis ne lui propose de s'en servir afin d'aller acheter quelques ingrédients : du curry, du poulet en barquette, des tomates cerises, des épinards, des champignons blancs, de la crème fraîche et du vin blanc.

« Non, répondit Naruto catégorique. Je ne vais pas te laisser me remplir mon frigo, c'est hors de question.

\- Je ne compte pas remplir ton frigo imbécile, juste faire quelque chose de décent à manger ce soir. Ca prendra pas plus de dix minutes. Tu pourras me regarder faire et en prendre de la graine, lança Sasuke. Ca ne coûte rien et c'est aussi rapide que facile à faire. »

Légèrement convaincu, Naruto accepta pendant que Sasuke commençait à s'affairer aux fourneaux. De retour des courses, il les étala sur le comptoir qui séparait la pièce principale en deux et servait de plan de travail et retourna s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Il mit du rap belge, un style de musique que Sasuke avait en horreur et entreprit de rouler le cinquième cône de cannabis de la journée.

« C'était pas ça le deal, fronça des sourcils Sasuke.

\- Alleeez, s'il te plaît… je te fais confiance pour la bouffe, supplia Naruto du regard. Et moi, je mets de l'ambiance tenta-t-il de convaincre en rigolant. »

Absolument pas convaincu, Sasuke y consentit tout de même et en un rien de temps, au sein du petit studio, planait une odeur de poulet, de crème fraîche, de curry et de tomate. Ces saveurs ne firent que faire gargouiller davantage le ventre du locataire des lieux qui dès lors, ne cessa de harceler le cuisinier improvisé de « quand est-c'que c'est prêt ? », « tu fais quoi à manger ? », « le vin c'est pour la sauce aussi ? ». Excédé, Sasuke lui intima, tranchant, l'ordre de se taire. Intimidé, Naruto n'osa piper mot et se concentra sur la musique qu'il cataloguait sur son MacBook. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke tendit à Naruto une cuillère en bois pleine de sauce et lui proposa de la goûter :

« Hmmm ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est trop bon ! Vraiment mec, c'est délicieux, comment tu fais ?

\- T'es DJ toi, non ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Bah oui, je mixe, mais je suis pas un grand DJ, répondit-il avec humilité. Je me débrouille, je bricole, mais je fais tout pour que ce soit le plus précis possible. J'y mets beaucoup de cœur.

\- Et bien c'est la même chose pour moi. Je choisis les produits que j'aime, je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de les « mixer », je le fais avec plaisir et j'arrive à faire quelque chose de bon. Un peu comme toi.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! Je vais t'apprendre à mixer et toi à cuisiner. Comme dans Full Metal, l'échange équivalent !

\- C'est pas ça l'échange équivalent. Je t'apprends déjà à être bon en maths. Ca fera toujours 2-1 pour moi, dit Sasuke les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Boudeur, Naruto bredouilla plusieurs « t'es vraiment qu'on con Sas'ke », « t'es chiant » et d'autres enfantillages.

Au même moment, Sasuke posait le plat et les couverts sur la table, ainsi qu'une main sur les cheveux de Naruto qu'il ébouriffa. Tout dans son regard signifiait à Naruto qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Qu'il était sincèrement heureux d'être ici et qu'il ne lui devait rien. Le comprenant, son ami en devenir se leva et l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte franche et virile, à laquelle Sasuke répondit de la même manière.

Après avoir dîné, ils regardèrent un épisode, puis d'autres, fumant tour à tour dans leurs cigarettes et dans le joint que Naruto avait roulé précédemment. Il était à présent minuit et ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis au travail. Fatigués et comprenant que se replonger dans les mathématiques n'enchantait personne, ils se regardèrent et Naruto commença avant d'être interrompu par Sasuke :

« Dis Sas'ke, euuh… je voulais te demander, dit-il après avoir marqué une pause.

\- T'inquiète, anticipa le brun. On se revoit demain et on termine tout ça. »

Naruto baissa un instant les yeux puis les releva, les plongeant dans ceux de Sasuke :

« Merci, vraiment mec. Merci. Tu me sauves vraiment alors que tu me dois rien. Je pensais vraiment pas que t'étais cool à ce point et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de baisser les yeux, gêné. Il se contenta de relever la tête et de répondre d'un clin d'œil rapide et intense, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier.

« On s'en mate un dernier and we call it a day ?

\- Works for me ! »

Le dernier épisode, Naruto le regarda l'air absent. D'ailleurs, il le re-visionnerait plus tard, lorsqu'il serait seul, avant d'aller se coucher. Pour l'instant, il était plongé dans ses pensées et était sincèrement reconnaissant envers le garçon qui était assis à l'autre bout du canapé. Il avait été très gentil avec lui et l'avait tiré de l'oisiveté. D'habitude, il passait ses week-ends à visionner des vidéos en alternant pétards et bières. Il détestait d'ailleurs ce quotidien stérile : comme Sasuke, il ne fréquentait personne en dehors de l'université et depuis quelques mois il se sentait égaré par la vacuité de telles journées. Alors, il était sincèrement heureux de passer des moments aussi agréables et sains que ceux de cette journée là.

Il ne se doutait pas encore que ces derniers dériveraient jusqu'à déchirer l'amitié naissante qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier, pour sa part, était loin de ces considérations et se contentait d'apprécier ces moments dont il payerait cher le prix le moment venu.

L'épisode terminé, Sasuke aida Naruto à débarasser la table basse puis rangea ses affaires qu'il mit dans son sac à dos noir. Debout, devant la porte, les deux garçons se toisèrent, se sourirent et se dirent au revoir.

Alors qu'il quittait les lieux et allumait la lumière dans le couloir de l'immeuble de Naruto, ce dernier l'interpela et lui dit de s'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, le garçon aux cheveux blonds et légèrement plus grand que Sasuke tendit un bras et sa main. Son vis à vis fit pareil et ils conclurent cette frappe de main par une franche accolade. Ils se séparèrent après un très bref instant et alors que Sasuke atteignait l'angle du couloir, Naruto lui souhaita une bonne nuit et de bien rentrer. Il lui dit même, sincèrement concerné, de lui envoyer un message lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui.

* * *

Ce soir-là, et Naruto et Sasuke eurent une pensée pour leur nouvel ami, satisfaits de leur journée et reconnaissants.

Ils s'endormirent. Le réveil serait dur.

Pas celui du lendemain, mais celui qui surviendrait plusieurs mois plus tard.

* * *

YMKL


End file.
